


[podfic] B. L. T.

by growlery



Category: Some Girls (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bisexuality, F/F, Female Friendship, Homophobic Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saz is bisexual, Amber's googling sandwiches, Viva's a very supportive friend, and Holli wants to be clear that this is a pity fuck, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] B. L. T.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [B.L.T.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088919) by [sophieisgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieisgod/pseuds/sophieisgod). 



> an #ITPE treat for cantarina! and myself, let's be honest here, this fic was written for me and it was SO written for me. ♥

[download from the archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122849.zip)  
mp3 / 14:40


End file.
